The present disclosure relates to a display technique. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device.
A conventional electronic paper display (EPD) often has poor display quality due to pixel electrical leakage under a high temperature environment. In addition, when neighboring pixels have different polarities, pixel electric leakage is likely to occur, thus resulting in poor display quality.